


Oddity Among Others

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a response to a rare pairing community prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oddity Among Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a rare pairing community prompt.

The door of their shared quarters opens, he doesn't look up then. But instead at the quick clearing of vents, only then did he look up from the data pad into surprised blue optics.

"Oh slag me."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

His question was answered by the quick flashing of a grin from his younger lover and to quick movement of hiding something from him. While he was grateful for the enforced break, he was annoyed that it would mean more work would be waiting for him even with Jazz taking it onto his load.

"You needed the break, Prowler. Enforced or otherwise."

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Sideswipe's efforts to get him to relax, but he wasn't about to allow his fellow officers and their Prime to pick up the slack that would logically be his work load.

Ratchet had even said that he would slag him senseless, if it was discovered that he was still trying to work even with an already overworked logic and battle mode processor.

He would rather work than be forced by anyone let know their Prime, to take a break. Logically the known troublemakers, including his new lover, were more than likely going to take advantage of his enforced break and time off.

Like now he could sense that his mate was plotting something, share with him to keep him from stopping his plot while it was still in the planning stages.

Sideswipe was an oddity among the Autobots and his small circle of lovers. An oddity that he was almost afraid to let close to his spark.

An oddity that unlike many of his past lovers, including Jazz at one point, had all left him alone in mind and in his spark for varying reasons. And yet Sideswipe had chosen to stay with him.

Something that made him sure that there was an ulterior motive that made Sideswipe stick so closely to him and possibly eventually bond with him. There was a purpose to it, he was sure of it and ready for whatever hurt that it would logically bring him.

Someone would logically be hurt, but he couldn't - logically would not allow it to be him this time.


End file.
